Missing ingredient
by Bedomy
Summary: Cupcake is Ponyville's new baker. While working at Sugarcube Corner he finds an old recipe. Curious, he embarks on a trip to find the ingredients he needs to make it.
1. Chapter 1

**This story features my friend's OC and it will be told from his POV.**

 **MLP FiM is owned by Hasbro.**

* * *

" **Attention Ladies and Gentle colts. We'll be arriving at Ponyville station in 2 minutes."** The announcement woke me up from a very pleasant nap. Better that then waking up somewhere unfamiliar, right?

But where are my manners; my name is Cupcake. A bright yellow Earth pony with a light blue mane and tail, my Cutie mark is, as you probably guessed, a cupcake. Thrilling, I know, but it's a living and I wouldn't change it for anything.

Ha, change, the main reason I left Hoofelton. No more crowds of inpatient ponies, no more sleepless nights of baking last minute orders and no more fights over the last ingredient with another baker. From here on out it's just me and my new employers, the Cakes.

As the train slowed down I grabbed my belongings and went towards the exit. Whit a loud whistle the train stopped and I jumped out of the wagon and looked around. The station wasn't very big but there were enough ponies coming in and out of the train to obscure anypony's vision. It took a while before I noticed a bright pink life form jumping around the place, greeting everypony that crossed its way.

"HY, WELCOME TO PONYVILLE. HY, WELCOME TO PONYVILLE..." The life form continued happily as it got closer. Finally it got close enough to become recognizable; it, she was a bright pink pony with a dark pink, puffy mane and tail. The balloons on her flank indicated that she was either a clown or a party animal, probably both but judging from her behavior those weren't the only things she…

* * *

 **"HY… Um, big… hairless monkey. I'm Pinkie Pie."**

 **"WHOA… PINKIE YOU CAN'T JUST BREAK THE 4th WALL!"**

 **"But you're doing it." Pinkie responded while jumping around the projector.**

 **"No, I'm narrating, there's a difference. How did you even get here?"**

 **"Through the door." Pinkie pointed at the opened door of the projection room.**

 **"What… When… How… Why do I have a backdoor for my head?"**

 **"To play mind games?!"**

 **Cupcake buried his face in his hoof and groaned. He opened his mouth to say something else but he stopped when he saw how far the projection went.**

 **"Never mind… Look, can you please, be quiet until I'm done?" he asked the hyperactive pony.**

 **"Okie-dokie-lokie. OH… Can we have a party when you're done?" Pinkie asked with sparkle in her eyes. Cupcake measured his options. On one hoof if he declined she'd leave but that would probably hurt her feelings and Celestia knows what would happen to his mind in the aftermath. On the other hoof if he said yes… Celestia knows what would happen to his mind in the aftermath.**

 **"I… Um…Yes…" Cupcake lowered his head in defeat.**

* * *

"So… Pinkie Pie, do you always push ponies into mud puddles when you meet them?" I asked the pink party balloon as we approached Sugar Cube Corner. "Sorry…" she answered sadly.

Pinkie seemed like a cheerful pony but, I kid you not, her mane somehow deflated the moment I got out of the puddle. I wasn't furious but I mentioned how unhappy I was at the moment, loudly; and then puff… her mane turned from puffy to strait faster than… than…

* * *

 **"Faster than a hungry Parasprite devouring a full size Gingerbread house!"**

 **"What?"**

* * *

We were at the door when I finally snapped. Weird or not, she was nice enough to show me around even after I yelled at her. OK, it was an accident, she apologized, a dozen times, and so should I. But what's the best way to apologize to a pony this sad. While idea muffins baked in my thought oven, Pinkie's hoof reached for the door.

Before Pinkie could open the door I placed my hoof on it and took a deep breath. I quickly pulled out the fist idea muffin out of the oven and without waiting for it to cool down I took a huge chunk of it.

"Hey buddy, why the long face?" Pinkie gave me a weird look. Well, I just burned myself and that idea muffin tasted like… "Long face…pfft…HAHAHA… Good one." Like success and relief. I… I don't know. I don't know how, I don't know why but her mane became puffy again.

Pinkie was roaring with laughter, cheerful and happy; like nothing happened at the station. I waited until she stopped laughing and bowed my head apologetically "Sorry I yelled at you." Pinkie didn't say anything; she just stared at me in silence for a few seconds and then started to laugh again. "Don't be silly, I deserved it. But to be honest, you did look like a pony sized chocolate cake." Fair enough.

We started laughing until Pinkie's ears flopped, her eyes fluttered and her knees started to twitch. While I stared in amazement the lower part of the door suddenly opened, right into me. "Oh… I'm so sorry." The light purple unicorn apologized when she heard my pained yelp.


	2. Chapter 2

"No, it's okay. I'm fine. Nobody can see through walls." I replied to the distressed looking unicorn. "Yes… but that doesn't excuse my… Pinkie why didn't you warn him about the door!?" Pinkie didn't answer; she simply ran inside, tail twitching like she had flees.

"Is that normal for her?" I asked the unicorn. At least I tried; the said unicorn seemed terrified for some reason; she quickly checked the sky and ran off into the nearby alley. Moments later there was a flash of light, followed by a loud crash. Before I realized, I was in the alley. "It worked." To my surprise I saw a happy looking unicorn in the middle of a broken billboard sign.

"Why…How…What?" were the only words I could muster. The unicorn looked at me for a few moments and finally spoke to me. "You must be the new apprentice that Mr. Cake spoke of. I'm Twilight Sparkle, also a newcomer to this town. Nice to meet you… Um…Mister?" I couldn't believe my eyes and ears. This purple unicorn with a dark purple and pink striped mane nearly got flattened by a billboard and she is talking to me like nothing happened. Is everypony in this town crazy?

She probably noticed my confusion when I didn't answer her question. "Oh… You must be wondering what happened. You see… Pinkie has a certain twitch or twitches before something happens. In this case it was an object falling from the sky." Twilight explained calmly while I stared at her in shock. Twilight smiled awkwardly and averted her eyes to the ground. OK, I know unicorns are magical and all, but this one somehow destroyed a very big billboard all by herself. She might be even more powerful then that showoff Trixie.

"Uh… Sorry about that. It just that a lot of things happened today so… I'm still trying to process everything." Was the first thing I managed to say. "My name's Cupcake, nice to meet you Miss Sparkle." Twilight gave me a funny look before she responded. "Please, just call me Twilight…" Whatever else she said I couldn't hear because somepony started yelling.

"OH MY GOSH… ARE YOU OK TWILIGHT?!" came from the rooftop and when I looked up I saw light brown Pegasus staring at us in concern. Her brown mane had blue and dark purple ends, her hoofs started brown but turned purple from the knees down. Her dark blue eyes seemed like an ocean I could sink into and never come out again. I simply stood there gazing at her and would continue to do so if Twilight's voice didn't brought me down to earth.

"I'm fine, Frost. Were you moving this billboard by any chance?" The Pegasus rubbed her front hooves in embarrassment before she nodded; how cute. Twilight smiled and shook her head slightly. Frost and I looked at each other and then back at her. "Um… you sure you didn't hurt your head?" I asked carefully.

"Yes, the shield spell worked perfectly, nothing touched me." She responded, pleased with herself. Frost landed and approached us; as she got closer her Cutie mark became clearer. It was a small cupcake, how cute.

"Hi, you must be the new baker Pinkie told me about. My name is Frosted Cupcake; but you can call me Frost. I'm a party organizer in Cloudsville so we'll be seeing each other quite often." She introduced herself while offering her front hoof for a shake; I accepted and regretted it immediately. Before I managed to say anything my body went from standing to being energetically shaken like a rag doll; the mare's got muscle. Thankfully, Frost stopped after hearing my scre…er…my high-pitched protest and let me go. The world around me shook as I wobbled towards the crowd of ponies that came to see what happened. Nopony seemed shocked or surprised by the event that just happened, they just stared at me and whispered something… Its official, everypony here is crazy.

"Sorry… Excuse me… Pardon me…Coming thru…" could be heard as the crowd parted to let thru a dark yellow, skinny looking Earth pony. Part of his orange mane was covered by a baker's hat and he was wearing an apron… so it was safe to assume that the square jawed gentlecolt in front of me was Mr. Cake. He seemed exhausted for some reason. I mean, we bakers need to get up early but this pony looked like he just wrestled with a pro and somehow won.

"Excuse me, are you Mr. Cake?" I asked carefully. The pony looked at me and blinked a few times before answering. "Yes, that would be me. And you must be Cupcake, our new baker." The crowd's interest me increased after that statement. Their whispering intensified and I managed to hear some of it. "…seems nice…another one of Pinkie's parties… get interesting with newcomers…" Somehow I became the town's hottest gossip. Some ponies even approached me to say hello and shook my hooves.

"So… how do you like Ponyville so far?" Frost asked me but I didn't answer immediately. I was still processing everything that happened today. In half an hour I was thrown into the mud, got hit by the door and got shaken like sack of potatoes. But it could have been a blessing in disguise… I meet and befriended three extraordinary ponies so...

"It'll take some time to get used to… but I think I'll manage." I finally answered; more to myself than Frost but she seemed happy with the answer. The crowd swarmed me with questions before I had the chance to say anything else to her. "Well… you seem to be busy so I'll just leave you to it. See you later." Frost said teasingly before she flew off. And Twilight, somehow, slipped thru the crowd and ran off with Pinkie and some small, purple-green thing on her back. I was left to fend for myself.

The clock rang 8 p.m. when I finally entered the Sugar Cube Corner. Mrs. Cake, a rather short, blue mare with a dark-pink mane, happily greeted me and offered me some muffins. Since I haven't eaten all day I simply dug in. After a few bites I quickly raised my head in embarrassment. Hungry or not I had to watch my manners. "I'm sorry about that Miss." Mrs. Cake giggled for a minute and handed me a napkin. "No need to apologize sweetie, I understand. My husband and Pinkie told me what happened. Just relax and… Oh, I forgot the tea!" Mrs. Cake ran off into the kitchen and left me alone with my dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

The rays of morning sunlight crawled gently thru my window, over the sheets and right into my face. It was so warm that I wanted to continue lying there, basking in the sun but… duty calls. The scent of freshly baked bread and muffins hit my face as I walked out of my room, followed by the already familiar sounds of the kitchen: eggs were cracking, milk was being poured and a sack of fresh flour just got dropped on the table and, my personal favorite, the blender scraping the bowl's sides.

Pinkie Pie sang something about cupcakes near the oven; Mr. Cake was preparing the cookie dough and Mrs. Cake was fretting over the quantity of sugar in her frosting. Pinkie was the first one to notice me… "Morning Cupcake. Did you sleep well? Did you dream of something? What did you dream about? Do you have plans for the evening?" And was the first, and only, pony in the room to barrage me with questions. Mr. and Mrs. Cake smiled when they saw me and quickly looked around to find something I could do. Mrs. Cake seemed like she could use a hoof with frosting the large birthday cake near the fridge. I was about to say that when the doorbell rang.

"Cupcake, can you frost?" I smiled and grabbed the nearby frosting knife and approached the cake while Mrs. Cake walked out of the kitchen to deal with the customer. I got up on my hind legs and started spreading the frosting on the cake's top layer. Most ponies think frosting is easy but… it's one of the most challenging tasks for a baker. You have to spread everything evenly before the frosting hardens. If that happens, you get to start all over again. Thankfully this is a small town so there won't be too many orders. A cake or two a month plus a box of cookies or cupcakes, it'll be easy.

With that happy thought I took a step back and inspected my work; and I had to pat myself on the back. Mr. Cake silently nodded in respect, Pinkie whistled in awe and got closer, probably to inspect my work. Oooh, I was wrong... very, very wrong...

"Don't even think about it Pinkie." Mrs. Cake said thru the door a moment before Pinkie's tongue made contact with the cake. Pinkie smiled apologetically and walked away from the cake. Okay... how is she still working here is a mystery.

Before I could ask anything Frost entered the kitchen with a letter in snout. "Hey Pinkie, we got a new party to organize." Pinkie approached her friend and read the letter in question. As she read her gaze changed from that of childish wonder to that of a focused pony.

"Frost, we'll need two bags of XL balloons, five packs of confetti, two barrels of orange juice, a barrel of apple cider; and somepony contact Vinyl. Come on ponies we have a birthday to plan." In a matter of seconds the kitchen was bursting with activity, Mr. Cake went to deliver the cake, Pinkie and Frost ran off to get everything they needed while Mrs. Cake and I started mixing and baking snacks.

After the first batch of muffins and cookies was finished Frost returned with the balloons and confetti. "Hey, I'm back." she greeted from the door "Can I help?" Mrs. Cake checked the kitchen clock before answering. "Mind helping Cupcake while I take care of the twins?" Frost nodded happily before joining me at the oven.

"So, what do you think of Ponyville so far?" she asked me when we put the next batch of cookies in. "Well... So far I can't complain. The ponies are nice, and some are weird; it's a nice and quiet place." Frost smiled approvingly and continued working on the dough; humming happily while working. She seemed like an approachable pony and since we'll be working together I might as well get to know her better. "Do you live here long?"

"I moved in Ponyville when I was 5." she answered slowly "My parents owned a small shop in Fillydelphia but it ran out of business so we had to move." The oven bell rang and we went back to work. "Must have been though." I commented while placing the last batch in; Frost nodded and continued with her story. "It was at first but I got used to it after a few weeks. My parents opened a new shop so we were busy; setting things up and meeting new customers, you know. The Cakes were among our first so they became close friends with my parents and looked after me when my parents went off to restock or to make a delivery." Frost stopped for a moment to inspect the whipped cream I was preparing. Something didn't appeal to her so she ran off and returned with a bottle of vinegar. "Um, Frost… What are you…?" Before the question was finished she added a few drops of the sour liquid into the mix. "It makes the cream lighter and tastier." She said confidently.

"Mrs. Cake taught me a lot of different cookie recipes so I always had a sweet surprise for my parents when they came back. After a while my Cutie mark appeared and I was sent here to study and perfect my baking skills." Frost spoke with such love and joy about her fillyhood.

"Got any other useful tips for the new pony?" I asked cheerfully. Frost looked up for a moment, listing something inaudibly to the ceiling. "If you're out of baking powder you can use baking soda. They're different things but they give you the same results…" We continued chatting and comparing our favorite recipes and baking techniques until Pinkie returned with Twilight and two stronger looking ponies I haven't meet yet.

"Howdy Frost." the short orange mare said as she tipped her hat. Frost got closer and hugged her friends. "A.J., Mac it's been ages. How are you two? How are Applebloom and Granny Smith?" The big red stallion happily nodded as he lowered two barrels on the floor. Judging by their muscular build, uncombed manes, the mud on their hooves and the apple themed Cutie marks on their flanks they were farmers. Probably a young couple that lived here most of their lives and kept the town supplied with apples and similar treats.

"Applebloom is doin fine now that she joined the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Granny's hip has started actin up again." Mac said as he checked the barrels; A.J. nodded before approaching me. "Applejack, Big Mac, meet my new coworker Cupcake. Cupcake, meet my friends Applejack and Big McIntosh; Ponyvilles apple suppliers and one of the most dependable ponies around." Frost's introduction made them blush and silent in their tracks. "Um… Nice to meet you, I'm Cupcake the new baker…" I started awkwardly. Applejack grabbed my extended hoof and gave it a shake "Howdy Mr. Cake, a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm Applejack, apple farmer and owner of Sweet Apple Acres. I sure hope we become good friends." I simply smiled and nodded before McIntosh tapped her back and averted her attention to the clock. "Sorry to cut this short Mr. Cake but we have a farm to run so we gotta leave. See ya later."

I smiled politely and waved them goodbye like everypony else before getting back to my work. With a batch of fresh apples on the table I got an idea for a new treat. Frost looked curiously over my shoulder while the knife sliced the juicy fruits into thin layers.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Attention readers!  
The chapter you're about to read was rushed and it's probably one of my weaker works. I apologize in advance.  
_**

* * *

Frost quietly gave me the cinnamon powder when I asked and after few minutes of baking in the oven the apple chips were done. Now we just needed to test them.

Both of us bit into the cinnamon coated apples and chewed slowly, savoring every bite we took while judging the smell, texture and taste. The chips retained the juiciness of an apple while the cinnamon just added the extra layer of sweetness to the crunchy, fruity and very hot snack. The fact that we didn't wait for it to cool off crossed our minds only after we felt the coursing sensation of our taste buds popping under the unrelenting force of heat before dashing towards the fridge. Luckily, it took us less than an hour to explain why Mrs. Cake found us on the floor, chugging milk like foals and singing " _What will we do with a milked manatee_?" when Pinkie and Mr. Cake returned.

After that little mishap the day went by quietly and I was in bed before I knew it. My sleep was pleasant but short because of a small Pegasus that snuck into my room in order to practice either his jumping or air-dancing. I couldn't tell the difference between the two since I was preoccupied with getting off the improvised stage the foal was using and filling my lungs with air again.

My stomach was still sore from the sudden impact so I slowly got up and turned around to see what my unannounced guest was doing. Surprisingly, he left the bed and continued his areal demonstration around the lamp that was hanging over my head. The light yellow foal stopped when he realized that I was watching him and landed next to me.

After a quick glance the little demon smiled and ran off screaming. That left me confused long enough for him to fly back and jump off my snout into the air again. As I rolled in pain the brown haired psycho hovered near the lamp, laughing at my pain before flying out of my room followed closely by my pillow and me. Unfortunately for me and fortunately for him the pillow hit Mr. Cake straight in the face when he tried to enter the room to inspect the commotion.

"Uh-oh… Mr. Cake I'm really sorry but that little…" the stern look on my employer's face shut me up before I could explain the situation any further. Without uttering a single word he walked into my room and approached me, his gaze fixed on the same location I was looking… my front hooves. Even thou I was a grown stallion I couldn't help but feel like a young filly that just broke a window and was about to receive a spanking from my father.

"Go back to bed, Pumpkin." Mr. Cake's words echoed thru my ears. My eyes rose up so I could take a closer look and check if he was joking or serious. Nothing on him indicated that he was angry or happy, he simply looked tiered and disappointed by what he saw.

No words could explain or justify my actions, a baker had a very tight work schedule in which sleep was a very limited commodity. A commodity I took for granted while working in the city with an automated oven. Filled with shame I lowered my head apologetically, only to discover a small yellowish head of an orange haired unicorn foal staring at me thru the floor with its blue berry eyes. It's suffice to say that my short exclamation of surprise managed to wake up the rest of the household earlier than they expected.

Mrs. Cake and Pinkie barely passed thru the doorstep when they saw me on top of stunned Mr. Cake, observing another foal leaving a trail of drool across the floor as it tried to chew everything in sight. My checks grew red from the embarrassment as I decanted Mr. Cake as quickly and politely as possible before bowing down again. The Cakes attempted to tell me something but their words became mixture of buzzing and muffles yelling when I felt something small and hard hitting my head. Whatever happened after that remained a mystery to me.

I woke up next morning feeling heavy and sluggish. My back was stiff from the hard surface that was considered a bed and my legs shook as I tried to get up. It felt like they were pressed down. The world around me seemed blurry. With a few blinks I cleared my eyes and saw the familiar strands of brown, blue and purple.

It was Frost. The light brown Pegasus was resting her cute little head on me. Even thou the clock on the wall rang afternoon she didn't move an inch from the chair she was using as a bed. Her stomach rose and fell rhythmically with her breathing and her snout wiggled like that of a rabbit as she pressed her head closer to my stomach. As she leaned closer to me she lost her balance and fell face first on the hard wooden floor.

"Ouch!" echoed thru the room as I quickly got up to help her. "Are you okay?" I asked while pulling her up with my front hooves. As I pulled her up I couldn't help but notice how soft her fur felt and how cute her feathers wiggled in unison. What I failed to notice was the fact that she was spreading her wings in surprise when she felt my hooves around her.

"Frost! Are you alright?" Mrs. Cake asked when she entered the room "Goodness gracious!" and gasped when she saw her on top of me. "He just got up!" Frost exclaimed as she got back on her hooves "I was just startled by it."

"Oh good…" Mrs. Cake let out a small sigh of relief before approaching us with a soft smile.  
"Do you feel dizzy or nauseous Cupcake?" they asked me full of concern. I quietly shook my head in denial while taking a few steps to prove it. Both to them and myself. Ladies were still concerned so I pointed and named a couple of things inside the room (clock, wardrobe, etc.) to reassure them. That seemed to have calmed them down for the time being.

"What happened last night?" I asked while stretching my neck. The awkward and somewhat concerned look Mrs. Cake gave me sent shivers down my spine but I kept my mouth shut. "Well… How should I put this…" the blue mare began "You remember my foals Pound and Pumpkin?" I slowly nodded, how could I forget the little flying kicker and the chewicorn. "You see, they are very possessive about this room. They tend to hide their favorite toys and candy here so… when you looked towards their hiding spot they tried to protect it and knocked you out cold."

"What?" The shock on my face was pretty obvious to both of them. A little filly managed to knock a grown stallion out? The whole story sounded like something a filly would write for his or hers creative writing class. The more I thought about it, the funnier it became and began laughing; and so did the ladies. It was a long, unsure laughter but we eventually stopped. "Okay, kidding aside… what actually happened?" I asked again but the only response I got was silence. I quickly approached Mrs. Cake to check for any sign of a smile or a chuckle but Frost genteelly pulled me back.

"She isn't kidding Cupcake." she began rubbing the back of my head "Pound Cake may be young but he kicks as hard as he is restless and Pumpkin's still unpredictable with her magic. It's always a circus when one of them discovers something new about their abilities or get upset." Her words got me very concerned. "But…" She quickly tried to change the subject when she noticed. "They are very good kids when you get to know them…"

Frost's speech was interrupted by the creaking sound of a slowly opening door. A sound that announced the arrival of the little hooligans in tow with their concerned father. "Is he…" the answer to his question stood right in front of him; give or take a few steps behind Frost. "I'm glad you're ready for work Cupcake." Mr. Cake's face light up when he saw me back on my hooves and ladle in snout. "But first, I think you deserve to hear something from these two troublemakers." he said while pushing the two fillies towards me.

At first the two looked at me with extreme anger, as if I was the one in the wrong, but when they saw Frost's hoof around my neck they slowly got closer and closer. Their little eyes never left Frost's hoof during their long walk around us. I could feel their gaze on me and remained motionless for the rest of the inspection.

* * *

 _ **Almost forgot to mention.  
**_ ** _I'm working on a MLP review that will be featured on Doomed From the Start youtube channel.  
The review is still a work in progress but, hopefully, it'll be finished at the same time as the next chapter for this story._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry about the long wait. I'm still in college so I had to devote my time to studying. Anyway, the fifth chapter is here.**

* * *

I could sense fire in Pound's eyes as he carefully approached me but this time I was ready to defend my snout from his powerful blows. While I could understand his desire to protect his room I couldn't help but wonder how did a small filly like him become so aggressive? Was it because of the bedtime stories he heard or was it some sort of a game? Either way, the little imp didn't hesitate to fly around me to introduce his hooves to my rear end.

"HEY!" I shouted angrily before turning to face him. Pound hovered above my head, just out of reach, and laughed as if he just won. The young filly's laughter echoed thru the room, the shiny smile of his victory never leaving his creamy checks as he flew behind his shocked mother. His first mistake. His second mistake came in form of a stuck out tongue that spouted a heavy rain of saliva on everypony near him. Primarily his mother. His shocked, angered and at the moment absolutely terrifying mother.

Mrs. Cake definitely wasn't the type of mare that resorted to violence when she was displeased but the glare she gave her son was deadly enough to send shivers down both our spines. She didn't utter a word. Her light pink eyes calmly went from Pound to me and towards the door that lead out of the room.

Pound took a couple of steps back when he saw his mother's chilling look. He didn't seem scared by the look he got but the smile on his face vanished, replaced by a trembling lip and a teary eye. He quickly looked his mother in the eye and matched the intensity of her stare with his own. He held his breath in anticipation as he waited for her next move, and so did we.

"Don't even think about it." Mrs. Cake said sternly as she pushed her son towards me. As they approached her icy cold look disappeared behind a sad apologetic smile. "I'm really sorry about him. And so is he." she said while embracing him between her chubby, loving hooves. Pound quietly struggled to get out of her grip but Mrs. Cake didn't budge. "He really isn't a bad filly but when he sets his mind on something he sticks with it to the end. For better or worse."

I quietly considered her words while Pumpkin crawled up under my stomach to get a better view of the situation. Her little sky blue eyes jumped from her brother to her mother and at the end to me. She repeated the whole process a couple of times before rubbing her cute little head against my front leg in hopes of comforting me. I could feel the strands of her brightly orange hair passing across my body, tangling and lightly pulling away at my leg hair to the point of pleasant tickling. Which was nicely followed by a spot on scratching of her bright, nearly pale horn that sent waves of pleasure thru my leg with each pass.

I didn't know if Unicorns could read minds but Pumpkin managed to hit every spot that has been itching me for months in a matter of seconds. It felt like parts of me were enveloped into a warm vacuum in which they were rhythmically spread across a warm bed only to be sucked in again. Was she using magic? I didn't know, the only thing I knew was that the young filly under me had a bright future ahead of her, if she continued practicing. The massage was so pleasant that I failed to notice how easily my hoof got covered with saliva. What I also failed to notice was the growing expression of pleasure on my face as I picked her up. The ones who did notice quickly took the filly away.

"Cupcake!?" Mrs. Cake and Frost said in unison before turning away from me in disgust. "I never thought he was that kind of pony." Frost whispered to Mrs. Cake. "To tell you the truth, I thought there was something wrong with him when he entered the shop." Mrs. Cake answered carefully before peeking over her shoulder. "I noticed how his eyes never left my husband's tail every time he saw him leaving the room." she quickly turned her head back when she noticed the shock on my face.

"What!?" I yelled out as I approached the four ponies "Ladies, I swear…" My words were cut short by Mrs. Cake's heavy breathing, her body shook rhythmically as she hugged her fillies closer to her. Frost stepped in front of me in an attempt to shield them. Her eyes pierced thru me with enough intensity to burn a hole thru my head. Her lips were pressed together in a thin, barely visible line. Her body shook violently, as if she was trying to force herself to keep a straight face and not to break down in tears. The only thing I could do was bow my head down and back away from them.

I carefully approached the bed and tried to pull out my bag from under it with my hind leg, to little success. The room felt silent as I turned to pick it up. A small part of me screamed against the idea, I didn't do anything except enjoy the massage too much but the rest of me couldn't help agreeing with the disturbed mares. What else would anypony do when they saw something like that? What if it were my filly? Would I let a stranger touch my foal? Certainly not, that's for sure.

"I know it won't change a thing… " I slowly began to apologize but somepony's muffled sobbing cut me off short as I observed the scene in front of me. Well, the scene that was unveiled after Pound and the bag of sweets he held in his mouth landed in front of me. Frost buried her face inside the pink bush that once looked like Mrs. Cake's yogurt like mane in hopes of hiding the enormous grin that followed her incessant laughter. Mrs. Cake did her best to keep her composure but, despite her best efforts, I could still see the strong crimson islands growing on her blue cheeks while her eyes traveled nervously around the room.

"Sorry about that Cupcake." Mrs. Cake said with a shred of caution "I doubt you would do such a thing but Frost saw a chance and went for it." Her words just seemed like wind passing across my fur while my mind tried to process what was just said. This was all a joke?  
"You should see the look on your face…" Frost managed to exclaim between laughs before the need for air got the better of her. For a couple of minutes she simply inhaled deeply. Nopony in the room uttered a word, we were all waiting for her to say something. Finally, her head slowly rose up, guilt filled her eyes as she opened her mouth to apologize.

Not even the first syllable left her lips before another laughing fit started. Only this time it wasn't just a single pony laughing, it was every single pony who laid their eyes on me. They all laughed at my new leg ornament that was quickly getting another layer of chewing gum and marshmallows.

"Pound, Pumpkin…" Mrs. Cake gently reprimanded her foals when they planted another piece of candy onto my slobbered hoof. She was still giggling but that didn't stop her from picking them up and guiding me towards the bathroom.

The pipes hissed loudly as the warm water ran thru them, silencing the noises of the outside world as I stared at myself in the mirror. Not even two days in and I already looked exhausted. The corners of my eyes were covered by a bright red cone of veins and my eyelids stuck to each other with every blink. The light blue strands of my mane were soaked with sweat, not to mention the rest of my body hair. What was once spiky blue grass now seemed like deep blue sea weed and the golden field covering my body became a pathetic imitation of dried out pine needles. The lump Pound gave me last night proudly stuck out from under my left ear like my uncle's stomach after he left an "All You Can Eat" buffet. But there was a bright side in all of this, somewhere… I still had a job, for starters, and I discovered that one of my coworkers had a terrible sense of humor. After a quick glance at my sweet hoof I was confident that at least one of the twins liked me so… Let's just add that under maybe.

I would ponder more about the subject if there was time but we still had customers and orders to fulfill, so I dove into the bathtub to scratch of the candy out of my hoof. The water around me soon became a brown pool of hair and candy chunks as I nibbled and scratched my hoof and the rest of my body clean. Surprisingly, the whole process didn't take as long as I thought it would. In the matter of minutes my body was dry and candy-free as I left the tub in search of a colander or a bucket to pick up the floating chunks.

As I descended into the kitchen I could hear the familiar squeals of fillies playing with their cheery sitter. "Morning Pinkie" I greeted before entering the white desert that was once the kitchen "What the…?" Every part of my being wanted to ask but I needed to do so calmly like an adult, not like hysterical mare. With a few deep breaths I opened my snout, only to close it again in order to avoid swallowing a slip of paper Pinkie showed in front of it.

"Cupcake, we have a little situation" Pinkie began explaining with a big understatement, but that's not the point "I was trying out a new recipe Mr. Cake gave me but for some reason it began bubbling uncontrollably and went pew. Then Pound and Pumpkin ran in to show me their new trick but I was covered in candy dough so they didn't recognize me and began crying. Since the only way to cheer them up is by covering myself in flour I grabbed the first bag I could find and ripped it open over my head. When that didn't work I grabbed another and another until the crying stopped. But then, the whole kitchen was covered by flour and hardened dough so it looked like a snowy, winter wonderland." Pinkie somehow managed to explain the situation and teleport from place to place to show me proofs of her story. "As I turned to get a broom a flour ball came out of nowhere and hit me right in the flank. See?"

It was somewhat awkward when Frost entered the kitchen and saw my snout glued to Pinkie's flank. "Do I even want to know?" Frost asked cautiously. To her credit, she restrained herself from pulling another one of her jokes. Instead she simply took the twins out of the kitchen. "Okay Pound, Pumpkin, let's give the newlyweds some time alone." the mischievous smile on her snout sent shivers down both our spines as she carried the laughing foals upstairs.

For a while there was silence, blissful, calm silence that Pinkie and I used to clean the kitchen. I swept the floor while Pinkie broke and peeled off the dried dough from the cabinets and cupboards. It was a long and grueling process since one of the ingredients for this pie was caramel. Surprisingly, Pinkie didn't try to run off, she continued peeling feverishly while filling the room with her humming. By the time I finished sweeping she was already on the opposite side of the room, which was something of a shock since she started with something that could be called a small mountain. "How did you…?"

"CUPCAKE!" Frost's scream made me, and everypony in the house, jump up a bit as the angry mare stormed into the kitchen. I didn't even manage to turn properly before her cold stare forced me down on my flank. "Care to explain why is the bathtub filled with fur and candy pudding?" she asked slowly, menacingly. She wasn't happy and if Pinkie's sigh of relief was anything to go by, her anger wasn't something that should be taken lightly.

"Well…" I began meekly "After I finished bathing I came down to the kitchen to ask for something that would help me take out the fur and candy. By the time I entered, the kitchen was already covered in dough and then you came in."

Frost didn't say a word when I finished, she slowly approached the door on the right side of the staircase and pulled out a bucket. As she approached with a bucket in snout I could see a faint tint of scarlet red forming on the bridge of her snout. "Sorry."

Before either Pinkie or I could respond she ran upstairs, her snout redder than a tomato and, this was probably just my imagination, I could swear I heard a faint sob behind me but didn't give it much thought. Most I could hear was the rapid hoofsteps Frost made before shutting the door of her room.


End file.
